You Promised
by Immortal Fallen Angel
Summary: "He was frantically running through the area, wanting nothing more than to find Johan and make things right. He'd done so much damage... he could only hope that it wasn't too late..." Spiritshipping, Drabble.


**You Promised**

**Okay, okay, okay. I disappeared for like, ever, but... eh. I sorta lost interest in Fanfiction a while ago and this is kinda a last ditch effort of sorts to try and get back into it? I dunno. This was a drabble for an Roleplay I have going on Facebook with a Judai, and I was doing drabble prompts and this came from "You promised!". It ended up being much longer than expected and I'm actually pretty proud of it? I've been feeling iffy about my writing so me feeling proud about something has been rare... so while I'm feeling confident why not post a thing! **

**Yes I have other fics, another Spiritshipping one I actually want to finish soon... and a Detective Conan one I have no idea when it's going to be finished but I'm working on it slowly... kinda ^^;;**

_NOTES BEFORE READING THIS_

_Like I said, this was based off an RP so there's a some small info to read before hand if you don't want to be confused: This RP takes place sometime after Season 3, as a kinda AU of Season 4. Roiyaru is an OC of mine that is... Kinda like Johan's Haou? In the RP Johan is the reincarnation of Roiyaru, who was best friends with Haou back when they were alive. Roiyaru and Johan ended up with darkness inside of them that was slowly killing them, and the only spell that Haou and Judai could find was one that could be used at the price of their memories of Johan and Roiyaru. After performing the spell Haou saw some left over darkness in Roiyaru and Johan and was suspicious of them, insisting Judai stays away from Johan while he figures out what the truth is behind their memory loss._

**Everything else should come up in the drabble? If you're confused please let me know and I'll try to clear things up!**

**Anyways enjoy! ^^**

I had been a couple of weeks since Johan had left Duel Academy. He'd tried to hold out for as long as he could, clinging to that small hope that maybe, just maybe, Judai would remember him and what they had before... But he never even came close to remembering anything, not after they left the infirmary. In fact Judai had begun to avoid Johan after that, and it hurt like nothing else before. For a while Johan had thought it was because he'd gone too far too quickly with Judai but, after a few days of being avoided, despite living together, Roiyaru had revealed that he'd told Haou the truth... and Haou hadn't taken it well.

Johan hadn't been angry with his past self, more upset than anything. But he was more upset that Haou hadn't trusted Roiyaru, and now was even distrustful of Johan. To make matters worse it looked like Haou had even made Judai distrustful of Johan... and then Judai was avoiding him and spending far too much time, in Johan's opinion, with Jun. That... that had been what hurt the most. Johan could have handled Judai not trusting him and waiting for Haou to come to the conclusion that Roiyaru was right but... watching Judai fall for Jun had been a nightmare come true.

To try and cope, Johan had spent a lot of time with Asuka, but still tried to see Judai every now and then. When Jun and Judai had started dating Johan all but gave up trying to spend time with the brunt. It was beginning to look hopeless and Johan's chest was hurting constantly after that. He'd been terrified of this happening and now... now he had to watch the only one he'd ever love begin to fall for another. At some points he'd even wished Judai hadn't performed that spell at all, at least then his pain would have ended and he wouldn't have had to endure /this/. Roiyaru had left Johan alone not too long after Jun and Judai began dating, feeling nothing but guilt and loneliness the longer Haou stayed hidden away in Judai. Neither had seen the golden eyed ex-king since they were in the infirmary and it only made things worse.

But that was until Johan stopped eating and sleeping. Johan had fallen deeply into depression and even the thought of eating made Johan sick, and of course he couldn't get a wink of sleep knowing that his Judai was happy in someone else's arms... Luckily he'd eventually pass out from exhaustion, but that wasn't enough for Roiyaru. So, despite the guilt, despite the pain of not being with Haou either Roiyaru gently took control from Johan, who hadn't resisted at all. For a short while Roiyaru only took control to eat and sleep for Johan, but soon it became clear that Johan was all but wasting away, the boy far too shattered to do much of anything anymore. It hadn't been long after seeing how truly crushed Johan was that Roiyaru just stayed in control permanently, waiting for either Haou to show up again or for Johan to snap out of it. If nothing was changed soon... Johan would be reduced to nothing. Asuka and Roiyaru didn't want that at all.

"Roiyaru-kun?" Asuka had been sharing a room with Roiyaru and Johan lately, wanting to keep an eye on the pair. When she couldn't find either of them she'd looked all over campus... only to arrive at the docks when she saw a small boat there, looking to be ready to leave. The blunet turned around, and destroyed blue met light brown. "Johan-kun... what.. what's going on...?" she asked, her eyes beginning to burn with unshed tears.

"I can't do it anymore," he said with a shrug, a broken smile on his lips as he turned towards Asuka fully, his bags already on the boat. "I... I can't just watch the only one I'll ever love love someone else. Even with Roiyaru helping me... I just _can't._" he said, closing his eyes tightly as a few tears leaked out. Asuka had taken a few steps closer to Johan, holding out a shaking hand towards him. "I... I came back to be with Judai... and now that I'm not with him I really don't see any point in being here any more... So... I'm leaving," he explained, looking at Asuka as more tears fell.

"Are you going back to North Academy then?" she'd asked, her heart breaking for the poor blunet. She hated everything about this... she'd never seen such a shell of a person before... There was no light in those blue eyes and she couldn't even remember the last time she'd seen any at all.

"I'm... I'm quitting dueling," his voice cracked as he'd looked towards the ground, much to Asuka's surprise. "Even the thought of dueling hurts now... I... I may duel again some day but now..." more tears poured out of his eyes as he reached up, gripping at his chest just above his heart with a trembling hand. "I just... _everything_ is pure agony, Asuka-chan I just... I need to try and move on before I do anything else... If it's possible..." she was openly crying now, her lips shaking as she tried to keep herself composed, at least for him. "I did lose the second half of my soul, after all," he looked up at her, more tears running down his cheeks.

"I guess this is goodbye for now then, huh?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly as she looked at the other Obelisk student. He smiled sadly at her and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a crinkled envelope with the words "Min andra hälften"(1) written on the front. Hesitating briefly he held it out for her, the blond taking it and looking at it. "What's this?" she asked, sadly.

"Burn it," Johan said, the fierceness in his voice having startled Asuka quite a bit. "I... I was holding onto that with my last hope but... Even I know this is hopeless now." he had turned then, walking onto the boat. "I... I don't need any of those anymore..." his voice cracked as he walked into a small cabin on the boat, it soon taking off without another word.

Crying, Asuka watched the boat until she couldn't see it anymore, shivering from the chilly air as she stood there. Even after the boat had been out of view Asuka had stood there, crying for Johan, for Judai, for everything about this whole awful situation. Despite Johan's words Asuka couldn't help but open up the envelope, more tears falling from her eyes when she saw just what was inside.

There were dozen of photo's inside, some of Judai and Johan happily together, others of Roiyaru and Haou, and even some of Johan and Haou, and Roiyaru and Judai. They all looked so happy in the pictures... Although it was the last thing Asuka saw in the envelope that truly made her heart break and the tears unstoppable.

It was Rainbow Dragon.

–

Judai was confused. When he'd first come out of the infirmary he dreamed about the blue haired boy named Johan a few times, a happy feeling always bubbling in his chest at the mere thought of Johan. He hadn't been able to really explore those feelings, however, thanks to Haou, who warned him to be weary of the blue haired boy. Haou never told Judai why exactly but the brunet trusted Haou more than he trusted that blue haired stranger. He seemed nice enough but... Haou seemed confused, and Judai was going to trust him until he came to his own conclusions.

He still hung out with the boy every now and then, especially when he begun to hang out with Asuka a bit more while Judai hung out with Jun... a lot. When Judai had begun to date Jun, which made the brunet boy really, /really/, happy, that same bubbly feeling in his chest, he couldn't help but be curious about the pained look that always seemed to be on Johan's face. He'd asked Asuka and Jun a few times but neither of them had told him why he always looked pained... maybe something had happened? Yubel seemed bothered by something a lot these days, even more bothered than Haou, and it was making Judai highly uneasy. Something was going on that neither of them were telling him about and he didn't like it one bit...

His confusion only grew when instead of blue eyes, Johan started walking around with bright orange eyes. The others gaze still looked pained but not nearly as crushed as the blue gaze. Judai had asked Yubel and Haou if maybe Johan had another side to him, like he had Haou, but both of them avoided the question, which annoyed Judai to no end. The thought of the blunet soon left his mind as he got even closer to Jun, however, Judai quite happy with the black haired teen.

Weeks had gone by and Judai seemed to be seeing less and less of Johan, but he'd also been seeing a lot of Jun lately... only Jun. But, eventually Judai noticed something was off one night at dinner. "Where's Johan-san?" he asked, blinking when he didn't notice the blunet. Jun and Sho blinked in confusion as well, just not noticing he was gone. Asuka, however, frowned deeply, her eyes sad and slightly angered as she turned towards Judai.

"He left," she said, her voice clipped. Jun and Sho flinched, but Judai frowned, feeling Haou stir inside of him as well, paying attention. "A few days ago he packed up his things and dropped out of the Academy,"

Judai was surprised by the sheer panic that went through him, realizing after a few moments that Haou felt the same as well. "Did he go back to North Academy?" Judai asked, blinking as he tried to remain calm. He hadn't even known Johan... why was he starting to panic at the thought of the other leaving? Just the thought of Johan being at Duel Academy was... well comforting, despite how Judai didn't really trust him.

"He quit dueling,"

Judai's heart nearly stopped as his face paled, his mouth hanging open. Johan... quit dueling?

"He what?" Sho squeaked, looking at Asuka in surprise. "He quit dueling? Forever? Why!?" he cried. Asuka gave Sho a look, the small blunet quickly quieting down.

"Well... he wasn't happy," she said biting her lip, causing Judai's heart to drop and his stomach to twist. He... he really didn't like the thought of Johan being unhappy. "He came here to be happy, and he wasn't at all so he saw no reason to stay anymore," she said smiling sadly. "Dueling didn't make him happy either so... he went home," she explained. Jun and Sho looked uncomfortable, Jun shifting a bit closer to Judai as he bit his lip, guilt seen clearly on his face.

Judai missed the look, however, his eyes locked on his half full plate. He reached up and gripped his chest tightly, his heart aching. He could feel Yubel's worry and a similar reaction from Haou but he had no idea why. Johan had been a stranger... someone to be wary of, even, so why did the thought of Johan not dueling anymore hurt Judai to his very core?

_Judai... _He vaguely heard Haou's voice through his shock, his heart pounding. _I... I think it's time I told you something... Something about Johan..._

"Judai... Judai!" Judai snapped out of his daze and looked up at Jun, who was looking at him in clear worry. "You look like you're gonna be sick Judai... you alright?" he asked softly, onyx eyes holding nothing but worry. For some reason Judai felt... dirty having those eyes on him, a shiver running up and down his spine. Why did he feel so guilty all of a sudden? Like he'd betrayed someone? "Judai?"

"I... I gotta go," Judai said quickly, rushing away from the table and leaving his half finished plate. Jun, Asuka and Sho frowned as they watched Judai rush out, worry clearly seen on their faces. Jun was about to get up as well when Asuka stood up and rushed out after Judai first, leaving the other two stunned in surprise.

–

Judai felt sick and angry. He was sitting on the side of the Slifer dorm, one hand buried in his hair as he stared at the ground, shock on his face. Yubel and Haou stood in front of him, in spirit form, guilt and shame seen on Haou's face, while worry was seen on Yubel's.

"So... so... this Roiyaru..." Judai started, his voice shaking a bit as he spoke. The name sounded familiar on his tongue. "He's a past life that used to be friends with the two of you... and Johan was his reincarnation?" he said slowly, his shocked mind trying to understand what he was being told. "And he was your lover, Haou, and he died protecting you..." Haou looked to Yubel, who merely nodded, once again confirming the words. "And I went into the Dark World to save Johan, and we were in love...?" he asked, reaching up and gripping his chest tightly, that searing pain returning once more. "And to save Johan and Roiyaru's lives we erased our memories of them?"

"_That's what Roiyaru told me the first time we met, yes,_" Haou said, his voice grave. "_Yubel backed up his story but... I was still unsure,_" he looked down then, his bangs covering his eyes. "_I was far too weary and told you to avoid Johan and now it may be too late to even find out if they were telling the truth or not_," Yubel scowled at that, glaring a bit at Haou.

"Why... why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Judai cried, causing Haou and Yubel to jump. "I... it makes sense! The gaps in my memory... why I felt the way I did around him...!" he sniffed then, his heart hurting. "He... he came back to Duel Academy for me... didn't he?" he asked, his voice shaking. He looked up at Yubel, who's pained expression told him all he needed to know. "And he left because... because..."

"Because it was crushing him to watch you fall for Jun," Judai jumped at the voice, quickly turning and facing Asuka, who stood next to him, clutching an envelope in her hands. A few tears were seen in her eyes, but her expression was nothing if not determined. "He... he clung to the hope that maybe you'd at least be friends with him, even if you had fallen in love with someone else but..." she shook her head from side to side. "It was destroying him, watching you be happy without him," Judai's eyes filled with tears once more.

"...He didn't want you to perform the spell, you know," Asuka said after a small pause, causing Judai to blink. "He wanted to try and find another way... one that didn't require you and Haou losing your memories. Johan was... he was worried that you wouldn't love him after you erased your memories,"

Judai felt like he was going to be sick.

"Before he left he told me to burn these," Asuka said as she tossed the envelope in front of Judai, crossing her arms over her chest, as if trying to hold herself together. "He'd been holding onto those, for when you came around but," she shook her head. "He gave those to me when he left. He wanted them destroyed but... I don't think he had to heart to, and neither do I," she turned and began to walk away, wiping tears from her cheeks as she did so. "It's your choice if you want to look at those or not... But I really think you should," and with that she left, not even looking back.

–

It hadn't taken long for Judai to pick up the envelope that was now clutched to his chest, his heart aching as he ran around Domino. He'd stared at the envelope for a short while, processing what he'd been told that night before he finally picked it up and went back to his room. Sitting at his desk, Judai opened up the piece of paper and took out the photos, Haou appearing over his shoulder as he looked on as well.

He'd looked through every photo, his heart pounding each one he looked at. The guilt Haou had been feeling before had only intensified, wondering why he hadn't believed Roiyaru sooner. Maybe if he had Johan wouldn't have had to suffer so needlessly... Tears were in Judai's eyes as he saw how happy he and Johan were in the photos, seeing a few of Haou and who Judai now knew as Roiyaru. It only hurt Judai more knowing that for the last little while Johan was here he'd needed Roiyaru to be in control. It was when Judai got to Rainbow Dragon that it happened.

As soon as he touched the card he gasped loudly, a blinding pain racing through his head. Flashes of the past few months flew by his vision, every memory that had been locked away bursting to the surface. Groaning Judai doubled over, panting at the onslaught of memories. "JOHAN!" he soon cried as the memories disappeared, tears pouring down his face. "Oh god Johan!" his heart ached as he wrapped his arms around himself, his body quaking with sobs. Johan's worst fear had come true, and Judai had let it happen. He'd been so worried about losing Judai that he'd been willing to die... and Judai had pushed him to allow him to perform the spell, only to turn around and allow Johan's terror to become a reality.

He'd barely made it to the bathroom before he emptied his stomach, sobbing as he stood over the toilet. Haou was right behind Judai, looking just as sick as his reincarnation felt. Silent tears were pouring down his face as he watched Judai, his heart split in two. This was all his fault... simply because he hadn't trusted Roiyaru, the one he trusted and loved more than anything else... and Johan had been broken, possibly beyond repair, because of him.

The guilt was enough to nearly drag him down into darkness once more.

For about a day Judai wondered what he should do. He wanted to chase down Johan, drag him back to Duel Academy but... but he still cared about Jun, quite more than a friend and he didn't want to have Johan come back only to still be in pain. Judai truly didn't know what to do. Ultimately, it was Jun who told Judai to go after Johan, admitting that he'd never seen Judai happier than when he was with Johan. It would hurt Jun, he wasn't gonna lie, but he wanted Judai and Johan to be happy. He'd been selfish long enough...

And that's where Judai found himself, running through the docks of Domino City as he desperately looked for Johan. He'd cast a locator spell using the photo's Johan left him, sending him to the general area that Johan was. He was frantically running through the area, wanting nothing more than to find Johan and make things right. He'd done so much damage... he could only hope that it wasn't too late... Yubel was looking around the area as well, feeling something dark in the area... all three of them were worried, Haou especially. They needed to find Johan and Roiyaru quickly.

_**"Judai-kun,**_" Yubel appeared in front of Judai, her face grim. Judai stopped instantly and looked at her, panting heavily. "_**I... I think I found him... Follow me**_," she said, flying off. Not wasting a moment Judai followed after Yubel, his heart pounding as he rushed into the warehouse Yubel disappeared into. He threw open the door and paled as soon as he walked inside, his heart stopping. There, filling the otherwise empty warehouse was a large dark cloud.

"H-he's in a Shadow Duel...?" Judai gasped out, fear gripping his chest. Johan hadn't even been strong enough to control his body lately... how was he going to fare in a Shadow Duel? Yubel floated next to Judai, resting her transparent hand on his shoulder. "Is... is there anyway inside, Yubel?" he asked, looking at her with wide, desperate eyes as he clutched the envelope close to his chest.

"_**I... I do not think so, Judai-kun,**_" she said her voice heavy as she looked over the whole cloud. "_**Some dark magic is at work... It would be impossible to go inside there now**_," her worry only grew when she saw Judai begin to tremble, tears collecting at the edges of his vision.

"But... but there has to be something I can do!" he cried desperately. "I... I just remembered Johan... I... I can't lose him again!" tears rolled down his cheeks as he closed his eyes tightly, clinging to the envelope. "I... I have to help him!"

Just then the cloud began to disperse, a loud, chilling laugh filling the room, growing louder the more the cloud disappeared. Soon Judai was able to see a figure standing proud at the other end of the warehouse, Judai's heart stopping when he realized just who was laughing maniacally.

"Ah! Judai!" that voice sent chills down Judai's spine. He'd never wanted to hear that laugh ever again. Viper turned towards Judai, dark glee in his eyes. "You came just in time! I was just finishing up with Johan over there!" he said, gesturing to the figure lying a few meters away from Judai. Quickly turning his attention away from Viper and to towards the lying figure, Judai's heart stopped, all color draining from his face.

"JOHAN!" Judai screamed as he rushed over to the motionless blunet, who was lying face down on the warehouse floor. Judai was at his side instantly, lifting up the blunet, his heart sinking at how cold his skin was. "Johan... oh god please Johan!" he begged, tears falling freely from his face now. There was no response from Johan, even when Judai began to shake him, his eyes closed and his face deathly pale. "Come on... open your eyes! Please!" he begged, clinging to Johan with all of his strength.

"He put up a great fight like he did before..." Viper said, gaining Judai's attention, Judai holding Johan's body protectively to his stomach. "But, once again, he lost to me," he said, cackling. Judai's tear filled eyes narrowed in confusion, his arms trembling.

"B-before...?" He stuttered, only causing Viper to laugh harder.

"Shortly after he returned to Duel Academy. I was aiming to use him as a means to get revenge on you, Judai," he said, smirking a toothy smirk as he looked at Judai. "I put some darkness inside of him, allowing Roiyaru to gain access to his reincarnation. We made a deal, you know," he said his eyes dark with amusement. "He would have been able to get revenge on Haou and I would have gotten revenge on you. It was a win win," he said before scowling. "But he grew soft on me. I thought my plan was done for... when you yourself set your own demise in motion," he laughed, causing Judai's heart to clench painfully. "I found Johan here wandering Domino City like a lost little lamb...~ He was easy pickings,"

"You..." Judai hissed out, brown eyes flashing gold a few times, rage wafting off of him in waves. "What have you done to Johan!" he cried out, his voice growing darker in his rage. Instead of answering, however, Viper raised a glowing hand, Johan beginning to glow as well as he was lifted out of Judai's hand, who swung his hands at Johan, groping for the other hopelessly. "Give him back!" he cried out, jumping to his feet as Johan floated over next to Viper, held up in the air by his wrists, darkness wrapping around it and keeping him in place a few feet from Viper.

"He lost our bet," Viper said, causing Judai's hands to clench tightly into fists, his eyes flashing gold a few more times. "So he belongs to me. You can duel me for his freedom if you so wish," he said, smirking devilishly at the other as he held up his duel disk.

"Of course I will!" Judai proclaimed, putting his duel disk on his arm and activating it, his rage only growing. "I'll crush you and save Johan! You'll pay for what you did to him!"

"Duel!" Viper called as the dark cloud reappeared around the area, Judai growling. "And if you lose I get the both of you!" he called out, laughing once more.

Throughout the whole duel Judai get glancing at Johan, his determination only growing everytime he looked at the blunet. His chest was moving more clearly now, so he wasn't as nearly worried as he was before but... he was going to safe Johan if it was the last thing he did. The attacks hurt like they always did, but Judai continued to get up, as did Viper, who barely looked touched after his duel with Johan. Backed into a corner and his anger clouding his vision, Judai let Haou take over, the ex-king having schooled his rage anger much easier than Judai, saving the both of them and defeating Viper.

Viper disappeared into the shadows as Johan fell to the ground, Judai crying out his name as he ran to the other teen, tears in his eyes once more. He kneeled next to the blunet as he gently picked him up, relieved when he saw that the blunet's chest was rising up and down, if only slightly. "It's okay... you're safe now... I got you..." he said as he gently reached up, cupping Johan's cheek. "Please just... just open your eyes..." he begged, a few tears falling onto the blunet. After a few moments, however, a small groan left Johan, Judai's face lightening up instantly. Yubel and Haou soon appeared as well, worried tears in the ex-king's eyes as well. "Jo-koi...?" Judai said weakly.

The next thing Judai knew, he was lying on the floor, his back throbbing as he looked up, brown tear filled eyes locked onto darkened orange, a crazed smirk on the blunet's lips. "**Well, well, well... if it isn't **_**Judai-chan**_** and **_**Haou-sama**_**...**" Roiyaru sneered, a hand around Judai's throat. Confusion and pain were on Judai's face, his heart pounding. "**So you liars finally decided to bother remembering us...**"

"R-Roiyaru... w-what...?" Judai gasped out around Roiyaru's hand, gasping out as the blunet tightened his grip.

"_The darkness in his heart has taken over him completely_," Haou said as he floated next to the two, gold eyes wide and horror filled. "_It's... it's even more twisted than before...!_" he cried. Haou's eyes narrowed as he looked at Roiyaru, who looked back, dark orange eyes wide and crazed, a toothy smirk on his lips.

"**Viper is a delusional fool**," Roiyaru said, shoving Judai further into the ground before standing up, earning a pained groan from the brunet. "**But he does know how to work darkness. I haven't felt this good since I existed in the Shadow Realm**!" Roiyaru proclaimed as he held his arms out wide, laughing darkly.

"_That is a lie_!" Haou cried, disappearing and soon opening Judai's eyes, the ex-king easily taking control from his stunned reincarnation. "_I know you! You hated the darkness! That's it talking now_!" he growled as he readied Judai's duel disk. "_I freed you from it's clutches once and I can do it again_!" he promised.

"**Ah... but can you fix your mistakes once again?**" Roiyaru tilted his head to the side, smirking in a way that made Haou's blood run cold. "**I mean... Me and Johan wouldn't have even been here, in Domino City, easy pray for Viper if you two hadn't driven us to leaving**!"

"T-that's not true!" Judai cried, more tears rolling down his cheeks as he appeared next to Haou. "I... We wanted to trust you! We truly did! It... everything was just fuzzy and confusing...!" he said as more tears fell down his face.

"**You were just fine until Haou-sama**," Roiyaru spat out the word like it burned his tongue. "D**idn't trust us! Not even allowed us to be with you! That hurt Johan and me the most**!" he cried as he put his hand over his heart, glaring. "**But now we're going to crush you like you crushed our heart! There's going to be nothing left of either of you**!" He shouted as shadows flared around him, covering the two of them in darkness. "**We'll finally be free from your dirty soul forever**!" he cried as he activated his duel disk. Before starting the duel Haou reached into the envelope, pulling out Rainbow Dragon. Staring at it a few moments he took a deep breath, putting it into his deck before shuffling.

Haou and Roiyaru dueled, Roiyaru vicious in his attacks, not giving Haou even a chance to attack, only defend. Judai watched on the sidelines with Yubel, his eyes not leaving the blunet, his heart aching in his chest. If Roiyaru was this dark... did that mean Johan was merely trapped inside their mind like before? Or... Judai shook his head, not letting his thoughts get that dark. Soon all of this would be over, and he'd fix everything. "Johan..." he said weakly.

After a few more turns, Haou was able to summon Neos, charging him up with enough attack points to destroy Roiyaru's strongest monster, sending the possessed boy flying. Haou stood his ground, his body trembling in fear and shock. He hated what he was doing but... if it saved them... "_Are you back, Roiyaru..._?"

"_**...Roiyaru stupidly let his guard down**_," the voice froze both Judai and Haou in place, Judai's body trembling as his tears rolled down his cheeks. No... not this... The blunet stood up, his gaze on the ground as he brushed some dust from his hair and off his clothes. Looking up, dark blue eyes locked onto Haou, a twisted, demented look on his face. Haou shivered as he took an involuntary step back, trembling. "_**I won't be deceived that easily!**_" Johan cried as he got back into position, the darkness around him flaring more than even when Roiyaru was in control.

"_J-Johan..._" Haou said, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as terrified gold locked with demonic darkened blue. "_Y-you..._"

"_**Were affected too? Close but not exactly,**_" Johan said, cocking his head to the side as he crossed his arms over his chest. "_**During out duel with Viper I was the one who gave in first.**_" he said, laughing. Not able to take anymore Judai yanked control from Haou, the brunet's expression changing from horror to pure agony, tears cascading down Judai's cheeks as he stepped forward, gripping his cards tightly.

"J-Johan...! I... I don't understand! W-why...!?" he cried, hiccuping on his next words.

"_**My turn**_!" Johan cried, ignoring Judai as he began his turn. After a few played cards Advanced Rainbow Dragon stood in front of Johan, glowing as darkly as it's master. It roared in power as Judai trembled in pure terror, Haou watching on in defeat. This... this was bad... They'd thought that only Roiyaru's part of the soul had been corrupted but... Johan was even worse off than his past sclf! Was there any saving them...? Judai only stared up at Advanced Rainbow Dragon, not making any move to start his turn as Johan ended his. "_**What's wrong, Ju-chan**_?" Johan said, his voice sickly sweet, causing Judai to flinch. "_**I thought you were going to save me... I mean, it's the least you can do,**_" he said with a small shrug. "_**I mean, you did break my heart, throw me away so easily as you replaced me**_** in front of me!**" he cried out, causing Judai's tears to only increase.

"G-gomen nasai!" Judai cried out, his heart breaking as he looked at the rage and pain in Johan's gaze. He may be darker but... the pain on his face was clear. "I... I'm sorry! I... I really cared about you, even without my memories! I know I should have trusted you... stayed close to you but... but I was confused! I didn't understand how I felt and... and I didn't know I knew you!" his eyes were red and puffy now, his chest heaving quickly up and down as he tried to calm himself down. "I love you! J-jag kom-mmer att vara evigt d-din!(2)"

"_**You'll forever be mine? YOU'LL BE MINE FOREVER!**_" Johan cried, the raw power from the flared shadows surrounding him forcing Judai to take a few steps back. "_**You **_**promised**! Y_**ou promised you'd be mine forever**_!" he shouted, disappearing from where he was standing and soon arriving in front of Judai, snatching the front of Judai's shirt and pulling him close, Judai looking at Johan with a shattered look, his tears running freely. "_**You promised that you'd fall in love with me again! You promised you'd always be by my side! Where have you been the past few months?! Why did I fall into darkness long before Viper found me today**_?!" he shouted, Judai not able to tear his gaze away from Johan's, even though he desperately wanted to. "_**I didn't even want you to perform the spell but you insisted**_!" He shouted and shoved Judai to the ground, Judai falling easily, wincing as he landed roughly.

"J-Johan..." Judai squeaked out, trying to speak past the growing lump in his throat.

"_**Did you even love me**_!?" he cried catching Judai further off guard. "_**I wanted to find another way of fixing things...! But you! You were so eager to erase your own memories we can't help but wonder if you even really cared for us**_!" he shouted.

"We did! We loved you with all our hearts!" Judai cried sitting up a little bit, wanting desperately to reach Johan. "I.. I loved _you_ Johan!" he cried.

"_**Tch... Too bad I only want to you dead now**_," he said coldly, glaring at Judai as he disappeared and reappeared on the other side again, crossing his arms over his chest. "_**Now! Make your move so I can destroy you like you destroyed me**_!" he shouted.

Judai's whole body trembled as he lied on the floor, crying as he looked at Johan, his heart cracking. Had... had he truly caused Johan to fall this deeply into darkness? There wasn't even a shred of light in those usually vibrant eyes, causing Judai's stomach to drop. They... they were truly stuck here, he was too shocked to even stand, let alone duel. "J-Johan..." Judai hiccuped, the lump in his throat only growing. How could he fix this?

Was this even fixable?

–

**Annnd that's where I stopped -nervous laugh-. My Judai was unhappy with how I left this off XD;; Anyways there was no point to this beyond I had already written it and I was proud of it and my Judai insisted I post it sooo... yeah.**

**Thanks for reading and I would love to hear what you all think in reviews! ^^**

**~Angel~**

Translations~

(1) Min andra hälften – my other half

(2) Jag kommer att vara evigt din - I will be forever yours


End file.
